El Dragón en la luna
by DannGrint
Summary: Furia y sensibilidad. Cobardía y lealtad. Verde y Azul. Dragón y Luna.
1. Prólogo

El Dragón es poderoso, fuerte, monstruo y poderoso enemigo. La avaricia es una de sus principales características, aunque también es gran poseedor de sabiduría. El Dragón a simple vista es feroz y temible dejándonos engañar fácilmente.

La luna es un terreno misterioso, parece estar tan cerca de nosotros más esa no es la realidad. Hasta el más feroz Dragón puede enamorarse de su indudable belleza, puede perderse en su esplendor gris… y al mismo tiempo llega a decepcionarse al notar que es totalmente inalcanzable.

Dragón, _negro_. Luna, _blanco_.

Luna Lovegood tiene amigos. Para la mayoría de los seres que habitan el planeta, los amigos pueden llegar a ser personas con los que puedes platicar y jugar… para Luna, la palabra _amigos_ no solo significaba eso. Esa palabra significaba valor, lealtad, sinceridad, amor, hermandad hasta el final. Ginny Weasley le había abierto las puertas de su corazón y ahora, Luna Lovegood tendrá que hacer lo mismo… aunque la mayoría no esté de acuerdo con su contenido.

Draco Malfoy pasaba por una situación difícil. Tenía miedo, más no sabía cuál era el significado de _admitir_. Harry Potter había sido sin dudas una de sus peores desgracias… aunque tal vez era de esas desgracias por las cuales estas agradecido de haber conocido. Su familia de un lado, su corazón por la otra... tal vez por eso tenía la tendencia de equivocarse.

Su historia será enfocada primordialmente en 'La orden del Fénix', 'El misterio del príncipe' y 'Las reliquias de la muerte'. Sucesivamente así se llamaran los capítulos. Desde un principio me gusto la idea, espero que la historia pueda engancharlos como a mi… ¡Gracias si están leyendo!

El amor es como el _ying yang_, uno debe tener lo que el otro necesita.


	2. La Orden del Fénix

La amistad es el amor más sincero que existe en el planeta y curiosamente muy pocos tienen el privilegio de darse cuenta cuando ese amor es encontrado por primera vez. Nunca había imaginado poder encontrar una amiga tan valiente y atrevida como Ginny Weasley, era el prototipo perfecto de chica… según Luna Lovegood. Desde que Ginny comenzó a hablarle creyó que eso se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, ya que nadie hablaba con ella porque, según, ella era 'rara'… y lo que nadie sabía de Luna, era que a ella le encantaba que la encontraran así. Ginny había convencido a Luna de poder presentarles a su hermano y amigos, aunque tal vez no se pudieron llevar una buena impresión de ella.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, estaré bien.

—¿Segura?

—Si Ginny, muchas gracias.

Ella no tenía amigos… humanos. Siempre la juzgaban sin siquiera conocerla. Una vez, su padre le dijo que sus verdaderos amigos se fijarían en sus cualidades y sus sentimientos, no en la apariencia o la forma única en la que ella pensaba. Desde esa vez, Luna actúa como es ella, sin que le importe lo que digan a o piensen los demás. Esa misma mañana, un chico más grande que ella la había llamado 'Lunática' y Ginny la defendió. Tal vez pensaban que Luna no podía defenderse sola, pero estaban equivocados. Luna podía defenderse de todos, solo qué la actitud de los demás hacia ella le parecía bastante brillante. Definitivamente, los demás no podían ver el mundo como ella lo veía y sin duda, eso era una lástima. Ginny la había defendido no solo por ayudar a Luna, si no porque detrás de la chica ruda que había en Ginny, tenía un corazón humilde y tierno… que cierto chico no podía notar porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de salvar al mundo de una amenaza horrible, Voldemort. Él había vuelto, ella le creía. Su padre y ella confiaban ciegamente en el chico de las gafas, ya que con solo verlo a los ojos era obvio que no mentía… Luna tenía esa habilidad, la habilidad de poder encontrar ese poder especial en cada uno y sin dudas Harry tenía un poder que nadie podía ver.

—Por supuesto —Luna miraba el suelo y sonreía a la nada, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, curiosos.

—¿Qué? —Neville Longbottom miraba horrorizado a Luna, Ginny sonreía y Harry trataba de limpiarse lo que la planta de Neville le había lanzado en la cara, directamente en el ojo.

—Nada, suelo hablar sola. Es interesante. —Luna se levantó y se despidió rápidamente de Ginny, olvidando a los dos chicos.

Era primero de Septiembre y parecía ser el día más aburrido para Draco Malfoy. Estaba en una junta de algo sobre… ¿Hogwarts? No lo sabía. Todos miraban con interés, menos él. Draco había sido nombrado perfecto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, lo único que tenía en mente era la charla que había tenido con sus padres tiempo antes. Sus padres querían lo mejor para él… lo sabía, pero ¿Es necesario decidir por él? ¿Era eso lo correcto? No lo sabía.

—_Debes de estar listo Draco. Cariño… _

—_Qué, Madre._

—_Pero antes debes de terminar tus estudios… ¡Vas en 5 año, amor! _

—_Nunca dije que no terminaría sus estudios, Narcisa —La ronca voz de Lucius Malfoy retumbo por toda su mansión. — Aunque para el señor tenebroso no crea que sea muy importante…_

—_Cállate, Lucius. —Narcisa miro duramente a su esposo, que sin más, sonreía. _

_Draco seguía con la mirada en el suelo. El ya no quería volver a Hogwarts, ya no. Todos estaban en contra de Harry por algo que en verdad sucedía… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volvió. Sus padres seguían discutiendo, como últimamente lo hacían todos los días, decidiendo el futuro de su hijo, sin que él pudiera emitir opinión alguna. _

—¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco levanto la mirada.

—Esta es la tercera vez lo que llamo… sé que el discurso de McGonagall no es demasiado favorable que digamos, pero… —Minerva miró irritada a Snape. —debe de poner atención, joven Malfoy. Es su deber como perfecto.

—Claro.

Severus Snape siguió caminando, situándose a un lado de la profesora McGonagall. La mirada gris de Draco dio un rápido recorrido alrededor del gabinete de perfectos: Por un lado estaban los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws… Draco no tenía la mínima idea de cómo eran sus nombres. Miró con recelo y aparto la mirada de ellos. Siguió mirando alrededor y topo con ahora con los Gryffindors. La tupida melena de una joven y el cabello tan rojo como el fuego lograron atraer su mirada. Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

—Quieres tratar de poner un poco de atención, no seas idiota.

Draco volteo a su derecha y se encontró con la mirada de su acusadora amiga, Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Qué?

—Trata de poner atención. Te volverán a regañar y quedaras como tonto enfrente de todos.

Draco volvió a mirar al frente. Ya estaba arto de la sobreprotección de su amiga… bueno, 'amiga con derechos'.

—Y bien —La voz de la profesora sonaba un poco más alto —. Como hemos quedado, las juntas serán los fines de semana a las diez en punto. Los de mi casa… —Hermione avanzo obligando a que Ron también lo hiciera, ya que él pelirrojo estaba distraído y al parecer no estaba prestando atención. — Me acompañaran a mi compartimento. Mientras que las demás casas, irán con sus respectivos jefes. ¡Que tengan un muy buen día!

—Que patético.

Draco intento salir y Pansy lo detuvo.

—Tenemos que ir con Snape.

—Ve tú. Necesito hablar con Zabini… —Pansy siguió parada en el mismo lugar. — Lárgate.

Con aire decidido, Pansy se dio la media vuelta y parte de su cabello le dio de lleno en la cara a Draco. El rubio bufo y salió a prisa del compartimiento, salió tan deprisa que sin querer, choco con alguien distraído que iba pasando por ahí.

—¡Fíjate cretino! —Draco se levanto y notó que había topado con una chica, al darse cuenta de su error, enmudeció.

—No tienes porque disculparte —La chica se levanto como si nada del suelo y se sacudió su pantalón azul brillante — Eres muy amable.

Draco la miro irse, canturreando una melodía que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

* * *

><p>Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para querer aventarse de cualquier precipicio. Faltaba poco para poder irse a casa de vacaciones de navidad… pero Draco ya necesitaba irse. Dumbledore ya no estaba al frente de Hogwarts y eso era malo, muy malo y hasta el mismo chico se daba cuenta de eso. Tenía miedo pero no lo aceptaba, el miedo es para gallinas, según pensaba él.<p>

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Draco?

Estaban en la sala común, en las mazmorras. Goyle y Pansy estaban rojos de la cara, al parecer habían estado riendo de algo.

—¿Qué pienso de qué?

—Pues de lo que estoy diciendo —Pansy se bajo de un escritorio que había en la sala común y fue a sentarse a un lado de Draco — Hablaba de Weasley y su patético juego… y bueno, de su noviecita… esa sabelotodo —Goyle rio junto con Pansy.

—Ambos son tontos, lo admito. Pero… ¿Qué creen que pasa con Dumbledore?

Los chicos se miraron y después miraron a Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, hablo de qué…

—Cariño, ambos sabemos que es lo que sucede. Nuestros padres ya nos tienen al tanto de la situación… además, esa cara de sapo es… agradable.

—¿Umbrige? —Intervino Goyle —¿Agradable?

—Claro. Escuché que necesita ayuda.

Draco miró a Pansy, la chica se había parado del sillón y él chico la detuvo del brazo.

—¿Ayuda? ¿De qué hablas?

—Antes que nada suéltame —Pansy se soltó del agarre de rubio —. Si, ayuda. Algo así como una 'Brigada estudiantil' ó 'Brigada del no sé qué' No recuerdo.

—El nombre me vale un comino Pansy, necesito saber para qué es la ayuda.

—Se dice que están haciendo un club a espaldas de Umbridge. Algo secreto… y ¿Adivinen quien anda detrás de esto?

—¿Quién? —Draco y Goyle se acomodaron en sus asientos, esperando la respuesta. Pansy sonrío.

—Potter.

El rubio sintió una gran rabia al oír ese nombre. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar metido en todo? Al parecer, Pansy y Goyle sintieron el mismo desprecio, ya que hicieron la misma mueca.

—¿En donde rayos estaban? —Zabini entraba a la sala común — Llevo horas buscándolos.

—Iremos a inscribirnos, hoy lo haremos — Dijo Draco, ignorando al moreno —Tenemos que atrapar a Potter y a sus estúpidos amigos.

Los cuatro amigos se fueron directo a la oficina de Umbridge, sedientos de poder. Al llegar, notaron que no eran los únicos que querían unirse, así que esperaron a tener su turno y pudieron escuchar que su primera prueba seria ese mismo día, en donde tenían que hacer un recorrido junto con el señor Filch. Esa era su oportunidad de poder atrapar a Potter.

* * *

><p>—¿Terminaste de comer, Luna?<p>

Luna levanto la mirada, eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sus nuevos amigos.

—Aún no, me falta el pudín. Los alcanzaré luego —Hermione le sonrío y al parecer a Ron se le antojo el pudín — Te llevaré uno Ron, no te preocupes.

—Ten tu moneda cerca, si se llega a cancelar la clase, te aviso… esos protegidos de Umbridge por poco y nos descubren ayer — Hermione miró alrededor, temerosa — Nos vemos.

—Y no olvides el pudín.

—¡Ron!

Luna se agachó a seguir con su tarea. Comía lentamente el delicioso pudín de chocolate. A lo lejos, pudo ver que varios Slytherins bajaban riendo de la escalera, dejó a un lado su pudín y se levanto. Luna miró a la dirección por donde iban y notó que iban hacia la entrada, lejos de la sala en donde estaban las prácticas, suspiró aliviada y caminando rápidamente se fue.

—¿Esa no es la Lunática?

Todos voltearon a donde miraba Pansy, una chica de Ravenclaw iba brincoteando hacia un lado. A Draco se le hizo familiar.

—¿Quién?

—Lunática Lovegood… Luna —Corrigió Pansy — Es amiga de Potter, andando.

Los amigos se fueron lentamente detrás de Luna, pero al parecer ella iba sumergida en su mundo. Canturreaba y saltaba, como si nada pasara alrededor de ella. Draco le tenía cierto resentimiento, ¿Cómo podía una persona estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, ignorando completamente el mundo? ¿Acaso ella no tenía problemas?

—¿Vieron hacia donde se dirige? ¡Es una puerta!

Todos se quedaron perplejos. Luna iba directamente hacia una puerta, iba a estrellarse. ¿Acaso estaba loca?... Enfrente de sus ojos, una puerta de madera se comenzó a formar en la pared del castillo, una inmensa puerta de roble. Luna miro a los lados y sin más, la puerta se abrió y detrás de Luna, esta misma puerta se cerró.

—¿Vieron eso? —Zabini estaba sorprendido, como todos — Tenemos que…

—No le diremos a nadie.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Draco? ¡Tenemos que dar aviso!

—¿Van a creerte que una chica como Luna Lovegood — Draco bacilo un poco — traspaso una puerta que estaba en la pared? No seas idiota, nadie nos creería.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, de pronto, Filch apareció.

—¡Los estaba buscando! Es hora de comenzar la ronda para buscar cosas indebidas en el castillo. Ustedes tres se van a la izquierda —Señalando a Goyle y Zabini — y Ustedes dos, junto conmigo.

Draco y Pansy se miraron cómplices y antes de irse, les dieron una mirada fugaz a Zabini y Goyle.

Su padre estaba en Azkaban y Harry Potter tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar ese Potter? Potter, Potter, Potter. Siempre. Su madre estaba sola y sin ayuda, mientras su padre está en una sucia y asquerosa cárcel en medio de la nada…

—Es hora de irnos, es la última cena en Hogwarts.

—Lárgate.

Pansy estaba cansada de su actitud, pero sabia porque estaba así. Lo miro con aprensión y se volteo como si nada, saliendo con elegancia. Draco no sabía qué hacer, supo lo de la batalla en el Ministerio de magia y lo que vivieron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y esa chica. ¿Por qué últimamente estaba muy cerca de ellos? ¿Acaso no le importa nada? Termino de recoger toda su ropa y guardar sus cosas, tomo su varita y la guardo en la túnica. Al salir de la sala común, noto el murmullo del gran salón… no quería estar ahí. Todos festejando y divirtiéndose mientras él luchaba por no mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie.

—Disculpa, me das permiso.

Draco volteó, era ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — El chico miro los papeles que traía en su mano y sus pies, que estaban descalzos.

—Estaba por pegar este papel en el muro en donde estas recargado —Draco se hizo a un lado y Luna pego el papel —Lamento lo que estas pasando, Harry vive por algo similar.

—¿Qué? ¿Harry pasando por lo mismo que yo? —Rió amargamente — ¡Su padre está muerto!

Luna lo miro como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra. Draco se sintió un poco intimidado a esa mirada, nunca había visto unos ojos tan grandes.

—Eres un poco cruel, pero si, Harry pasa por lo mismo. Harry perdió a su padrino, Sirius quería a Harry como si fuera su hijo y Harry lo vio morir… creo que es puede llegar a ser un poco más doloroso para él ¿No? —Luna seguía pegando papeles y hablaba como si se tratase del clima. Hablaba pausadamente y de una forma tan tranquila que llegaba a dar miedo.

—¿Murió Sirius Black?

—Sí. Fue una lástima. Pero esta en un lugar mucho mejor. —Luna le sonrío a Draco de una forma diferente, como si le estuviera haciendo un cumplido —Sé que te sientes mal por lo de tu padre, lo vi en el ministerio con mis propios ojos —Luna se acerco a Draco, susurrando —

—¡Ese cobarde de Potter! —Draco exploto — No quiero ni verlo, todo es su culpa.

—Yo no le diría cobarde. — Luna sonreía y seguía pegando hojas en los muros —¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras estado en el lugar de Harry mirando morir a la única familia que te queda?... no es bueno juzgar sin conocer. —Draco puedo mirar por primera vez la profundidad de los ojos de Luna. Eran grises, de un gris claro muy poco usual… muy lindos. —Tengo que ir con Harry, hablaré con él. Que tengas un lindo día.

Luna se marcho, caminando y mirando en todos lados, como si fuese buscando a alguien. Draco se quedo, pegado en el muro sin saber que pensar.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, el siguiente capitulo es el del<em> Misterio del príncipe<em>. Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, y me ENCANTARÍA poder saber que opinan al respecto :3 ¡Saludos!


End file.
